Encrypted Core
by wolflovexXx
Summary: Harry had thought he would have to bave the Triwizard tournament alone but by the looks of it maybe Tsunayoshi will be able to teach him just how to live. 3yl for Tsuna Vongola was once a school, slash ooc Tsuna fourth year
1. prolog: Arrival

**WOLF: wow oh wow, can't believe I just wrote all this in like four hours. Oh my poor fingers! **

**Penny: We really just beat ourselves up WOLF. I don't know when this story will be updated because this is a story that WOLF is typing and not just writing and giving it to me to type. I think it will be in the next couple of days with how much WOLF has been brainstorming.**

**WOLF: hell I'm hoping to have this story done within the next few weeks I have it all mapped out and this time I don't have to go reading the book like I still have to do with FAFH, I went the smart rout and just chose to use the movie. So penny be ready to work hard to edit my work! **

**Penny: I'm ready when you are.**

**WOLF: Kufufu, than you best be ready tomorrow (well technically later today) because I plan to work hard and get at least half way through!**

**Penny: Great, gives me something to do because I can't go anywhere.**

**WOLF: ah true, well then I'm going to finish the spot I'm working on now, can't believe it's already one thirty in the morning, ugh. **

**Penny: It is... IT IS. Let's get this chapter up so then we can go to bed and get a lot of work done tomorrow.**

**WOLF: I agree. Oh man I wanna sleep. I'm dead on my butt here.**

**Penny: Then lets sleep and be ready for later today.**

**WOLF: SLEEP! **

**Penny: Night WOLF and hope you readers like this story.**

**WOLF: NIGHT! enjoy comment.**

* * *

Three days after Harry had been forced into the Triwizard Tournament and he was still being yelled and teased about it, people telling him he was just an attention seeker.

Little could be said how much it pissed him off but he chose not to hang onto the hate for too long, he had never liked the feeling of wanting to maul someone like he was an angry badger.

Harry sighed as he entered the Great Hall again, it was dinner time now, and all the people inside were still glaring at him with either envy or hate.

Sitting down at the end of the long table as close to the door as he could get, less someone thought it would be a good idea to attack him.

He had just gotten his plate set up with light but filling foods when a loud noise sounded though the school, reaching every floor.

He glanced at the head table, doing his best to watch the teachers though the noise was making it hard to focus, and saw the look of worry cover every face.

Dumbledore stood from his seat and quickly began making his way out of the Great Hall and towards the Entryway. The doors opened for the aged wizard as he went, letting him look at the far scenery. Students followed after him but stayed a good length away, only wanting to watch but not be involved.

Vaguely Harry noted that Hermione, Ron, and the twins joined him near the doors. Just as he was about to move away thinking nothing had happened, in the far distance they could see the odd flicker of something that looked like a flame.

As they waited for the unknown object to come closer, the other head masters moved to join Dumbledore out in the front all of them drawing their wands ready to protect their students.

Jaws dropped when the odd flames came closer and they could finally make out what it was.

There were only three figures but from what they could tell those figures rode on enormous animals.

One was a lion, whose mane was a dark but pure orange flame; it was easily the size of a small horse. On its back were two small figures, though one was the size of a teen and the other a child. Both were covered in heavy traveling cloaks that hid their faces from sight.

Another animal was a disturbingly large cat, far bigger than any cat Harry had ever seen. On the cat's back was only one figure who, though covered like the other two, they could make out the light peeking of silver hair.

The cat was also covered in a light red flames that came from its paws and ears, giving off a strong glow but not nearly as strong as the lion's.

The last figure was that of a bull, whose tail was lit in a green flame that seemed to spark like lightning and seemed to have some sort of metal armor on its head and neck. On its back was one last figure, this one taller than the others by far.

Everyone could only watch as they came closer, the headmasters only gaping as they saw the sight before them.

It wasn't until the forms were just before the old wizards that that they finally stopped, all of the figures dismounting their rides, before another shocking thing happened. The large cat shifted in form before turning into a small house cat with an unnaturally long tail and melon shaped head. The feline then hopped onto the shoulder of its rider.

The bull seemed to shimmer out of sight, the shimmer moving to the body of the childlike form. The lion only changed slightly in size, to that of a normal lion, before sitting on its haunches next to the smallest figure like a guard.

The one whose silver hair was slightly showing came forward and gently pulled down their hood reviling the face of a young teen. The boy was, dare Harry think it, a beauty, though only as much as a male could be.

He stepped forward and stopped before Dumbledore, a threatening scowl on his lips.

The old wizard cleared his throat before and stood tall to hide his surprise. "If you don't mind me asking,what may we do for you all?" he asked not bothering with his usual kindness.

The silver haired male cleared his own throat before he reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a crisp white paper. "Under sustain circumstances we have been called onto your land because of an old law set by our founders," he moved to open the envelope and straightened the paper before his face and began to read it out loud for those around him,

"It is under great sorrow that I must put down this law for those who take this throne after myself, as the now established head of the Vongola may all my ancestors take on the burden and role of protecting any wizard or creature that is placed into the Wizarding tournament under my school. Please go to the place in which this competition is taking place and protect him or her who is settled under my old school."

The male cleared his throat again before handing the paper to Dumbledore for the man to read himself. "Giotto de Vongola himself has asked that if any student ever be placed under the name of his school we who secede after his place, will come and protect that student and give our support. As the Tenth Generation we have come to this school to do as he has asked us to do."

The headmasters gaped at him clearly showing that they had not been expecting this news.

"And how can you prove this?" Dumbledore asked, voice laced with suspicion. The second figure to come forward was the tallest, he too pulled off his own hood reviling a boyish face, far more hansom and clearly that of someone who did regular exercise, if his skin tone was anything to go by.

Reaching into his own cloak he pulled out an old glass orb, no bigger than his own palm. I was of a glimmering blue, same as the color the Triwizard cup's flame had been. "This stone has been passed down through every Rain Guardian within the Vongola famiglia; four (*Is it four or three because three was when Harry was nominated) nights ago it started to glow red. Schnitten Brabanters the Guardian of Rain before me, had made it very clear that if this ever began to glow red it was to be taken to the Sky and he or she would be the one to go into Giotto's old possessions and retrieve the rules laid out for the next action to be taken, as you have read, we have been told to come here for means of support."

The heads glanced at one another, what could they say to that. The evidence was right before them.

Igor Karkaroff scoffed, "And just 'vere is 'zis Sky you 'vere talking about? I 'vould think 'zey should 'ave come 'zemselves seeing as it 'vas 'zeir ancestor."

The small figure finally moved from where they stood, walking elegantly towards the other two before stopping between them. Small and delicate hands moved to the hood of their cloak before shifting it down.

Harry barley registered the gasp he could hear behind him, dully noting that it came from where Fred stood.

The figure was breathtaking; it took Harry several seconds to realize that this was a male, only the experience of looking at himself allowing the knowledge that this person was male. He was far more stunning than the first two, and had Harry not known better he would have said that he was a veela like the Beauxbatons Academy girls. He had slightly long hair that barely passed his shoulders. It looked like his brown hair was trying to spike up but it only worked towards the front where it could have been compared to a lion's mane. His lips where small, but of a soft red. His eyes though they were slightly narrowed still showed a glimmer of gold flecks over his chocolate brown irises.

Harry could only imagine what the rest of his body would have been like without the large cloak, likely he would have been curvy but not overly so. While he would be of a delicate built but still have unknown power behind that small stature.

The adults all looked shocked before Dumbledore himself moved forward as if wanting a better look, but the two taller males moved in front of him before he could do so.

"Stay away from Juudaime," the silver haired one growled, while the tall black haired one only glared.

"Mo, Hayato, Takashi calm down," his voice was just as enchanting as his appearance. He extended his hands to grab the sleeves of the two males now given names though not pointing out who was who.

Moving forward he stood tall looking the three Headmasters straight in the eyes. Before taking a swishing bow, not one of submissive but of someone showing proper behavior of high class culture.

"It's a pleasure to be introduced to you all, I apologize for this rude entrance but under these circumstances I believe they were for the best." Rising his head he folded his hands and smiled a tight smile, "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto de Vongola's descendent and tenth successor."

Gasps of surprise filled the air as people realized just who they were looking at.

"You are so very young." Oympe Maxime whispered.

Tsunayoshi looked to her calmly. "Please do not believe because I am young I will not be able to hold my own, my lady. It is not an easy thing becoming the head of the Vongola Famiglia it was not just by chance that I became head."

"Tsuna-nii, I'm sleepy," the last still cloaked figure, whispered while tugging on the brunet's sleeve.

Tsuna blinked softly before crouching down softly and lifting the boy into his arms and placing him on his hip, much like a mother would her child.

"As much as I do not wish to rush this, as you can see my young charge is quite tired as are we so would you please bring forth the boy known as Harry Potter so I may speak to him for a moment?" Tsuna asked calmly.

Dumbledore frowned but could not think of a good reason to stop them from talking, so with much irritation he looked to his school and spotted Harry standing by his friends. Huffing he called out to the boy only frowning harder as the raven haired boy came closer.

Harry stopped before Tsuna surprised to see that the boy was still shorter than even him a boy who was malnourished and smaller than all his year mates themselves.

Tsuna smiled softly at him and expended a hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, though I wish it would have been under better circumstances seeing as neither of us had wanted this. After all someone who did not place their own name into the cup should not be forced into this competition, but due to stupid rule that people have not thought to think over until now, you have been forced in to quite the predicament."

Harry could have cried, realizing someone had finally, truly believed him without having to yell it to their face. He gently shook the small hand and marveled at the way Tsuna strongly gripped his hand as if conveying his support.

"I do believe that we shall take our leave now, we must find a place that we can settle until this horrid mess is over. So, we shall be seeing you all soon."

He was just about to walk away when Dumbledore sighed, he knew he should offer shelter but something told him that the moment he acknowledge this boy, his plans for Harry would be lost to the world but be that as it may, he was going to have to do it. After all, he still had to keep up the grandfatherly appearance.

Coughing into a palm to get their attention, he spoke to them, "If you wish you may stay in the castle, I believe it would only be fair seeing as the other schools are also staying here."

Tsuna turned to look at him with eyes full of suspicion but after a few moments he calmly nodded. "I think it would be for the best."

Dumbledore smile kindly, closing his eye to hide the twinkle in his eyes. "Then please come this way."

The other two began to move after the old man, Tsuna only following after them when he nodded goodbye to Harry and the lion stood to walk by his side, leaving gaping students in their wake.


	2. Training

**WOLF: wooohooo already putting out a new chapter aren't you all happy!?**

**Penny: I know I'm happy; you got some work done WOLF. Also, WOLF said that she wants to get another chapter out today so let's post this right away and keep working.**

**WOLF: POSTY POSTY POST! ….kufufu….**

**Penny: Oh, WOLF.**

**WOLF: huhuhu…. (sly face)**

* * *

Harry couldn't help but feel stunned as he sat in the common room. He could not believe that someone he didn't even know was the first to take his side. This than caused the chain reaction of Hermione apologizing for not realizing that she had not fully believed him. After that Ron tried to then apologize, but Harry who was still very hurt by the way his friend had acted had refused to acknowledge him, like most of the other griffins, accept Neville, Hermione, the twins and Ginny.

He sighed as he leaned back on the couch he was sitting on. The room was now mostly empty except for the twins, Hermione, Patil, Dean, Ginny, and Seamus.

Harry was not expecting to hear the soft groan coming from where the twins sat. He sat up and glanced over to see Fred with his face in his palms while George rubbed his twins back.

Frowning Harry stood up and quietly walked over and crouched next to George's legs.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked George, while looking at Fred calmly.

George sighed softly and placed his free hand on Harry's head to ruffle the unruly locks, smirking when he saw the raven's blush; Harry was attention deprived though no one but some of the Weasleys' saw this.

"Well you see Freddy here founded his bonded," George explained cryptically.

"What's a bonded?…" Harry asked after a short silence, not realizing they had every eye in the commons room on them.

George sighed and leaned against Fred's seat. "A bonded is a person that a wizard's magic core calls out to and latches on to. You can think of it like a werewolf finding a mate. It's a process that activates at first sight. The magic core will find a similarity in another being and seek that being out to complete itself. See, in the magic core it's like a rune has been encrypted to find its counterpart to find what will complete the spell.

It's really rare for a wizard to find their bonded, that's why it's not commonly talked about. You see, when a wizard or witch finds their bonded, it's like something that wasn't there before will 'click' and they will lose any attraction they may have had for someone else altogether.

But in most cases it never happens so the wizard or witch can simply live life normally, dating or marring whomever they want."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked to Fred in surprise. "Who… who did you bond to?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Fred was quiet for a few long minutes before lifting his head and looking to Harry with sad gray-blue eyes. "The brunet, the short brunet…"

Harry's eyes widened but before he could respond, they heard a noise of disgust coming from the other side of the room.

"That's disgusting; you fell in love with a guy!" Ron hollered causing everyone to wince.

"Shut up Ron!" George yelled, standing up for his twin. "It's not like he chose to fall in love with the kid, it just happened, you heard what I said earlier; the kid just had something that matched Fred's soul."

Ron's face turned a nasty green. "It's still disgusting falling for someone the same gender as your own."

Harry winced at the words before he glanced to Ginny who was shaking where she stood. "Ron you big fat Dunderhead!" she yelled at him, before running through the porthole.

Harry rose to his feet and quickly followed the girl out; Fred wouldn't need his support, he had George to do that for him but Ginny didn't have someone like that.

Hermione glared at the red head. "Ron you idiot, look what you did! Poor Ginny heard that whole thing and you know what, she is very much in love with a fellow girl!" when done with what she said Hermione turned away and stormed up to the girls rooms, wanting to be far away from Ron and his stupidity.

* * *

"There is no one that can make me look into their eyes and see the rest of my life. Only you."  
― Airicka Phoenix, Touching Eternity

* * *

The next morning was rather uneventful. The whole school was chattering about the new guests but for the most part everyone was too busy with that to bother Harry. It was only after he finally finished breakfast that the group of teens that had come by last night entered the Great Hall.

Tsuna was holding a young boy, whom Harry guess was the young child from the night before. He was for sure the least good looking, his hair an even worse mess than Harry's, he had sharp green eyes that watched everything around him and the brunet holding him.

Harry glanced over when he heard a hard slam on a table not too far away. Fred grumbled next to his plate a deep red flush covering his cheeks. George patted his twins back and gazed at the new comers with curious eyes.

Tsuna led his group over to where Harry sat and smiled kindly at the boy. "Good morning, Mr. Potter," he said calmly. "Would you please come with us? I think now is a very nice time to start preparing you for what is to come, after all you are the youngest champion and need much work to catch up on." Harry could now catch the accent he hadn't heard before as it had been well hidden, but it seemed to be a slight mix of both Italian and Japanese.

Harry twitched at the odd smile on Tsuna's face, and the pitting looks on the other boy's faces. Harry just knew something horrid was about to happen so with a heavy heart, he nodded and followed Tsuna and the others out, doing his best to ignore that Fred was glaring at his retreating back.

* * *

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss

* * *

It was official, Tsuna was the biggest slave driver on the planet!* From the moment Tsuna had taken Harry out of the Great Hall he had been having Harry run laps upon laps. In fact, whenever Harry started to slow down he would then send Natsu, the name of Tsuna's pet lion as Harry had been informed, on his heals making him continue until he was literally tripping over himself.

And yet when all that was done he would then have Harry walk himself all the way to the Library, which was on the third floor, and sit him down with thick and heavy tomes.

When Harry was done with that he would have to go over what he had read verbally, surprisingly Tsuna had read all the books himself first so if he got something wrong he would be corrected, painfully, with a heavy book to the head.

It was only when Harry had gotten through the third book, that he finally asked Tsuna why they hadn't been practicing the spells he was learning; it was on this day that he learned two things. One Tsuna believed that to learn one must first understand what the concept of that thing was, and two, though Tsuna had knowledge of magic and could understand what was needed to be learned, he did not have the ability to use it.

Yet, he and his guardians did have the ability to use their own form of magic, called Dying Will, it was a form of flames that had magic qualities but did not work in the same way, as it came straight from the magic core, untainted and not capable of compatibility with a wand.

So, in a sense, they were like squibs but not, as they just couldn't use their cores for things like doing house hold chores, or making something from nothing.

But with that explained to him, Harry was then told that if he wanted to practice the spells then by all means he should, just to take cushion when doing so as Tsuna would not be able to help him do so.

And so that started the next step of his training. After reading the many books in front of him, he would then be taken outside again and practice the new spells in a safe area so nothing would be damaged.

On top of all this Harry still had to attend his classes, which Tsuna would make sure he did in fact attend as the one time he had chosen to skip Divisions Tsuna had pushed him out the window and watched him dangle from a rope tied to his left leg, all while lecturing him about the importance of regular attendance.

This of course was never repeated as Harry was now terrified of the short brunet, who had the worst Sadistic streak known to man (seeing as he had never met Reborn).

Harry could honestly say he was not sure whether Tsuna was a blessing or his doom. Though Tsuna had made him learn so many new things and had helped him catch up on his health seeing as he was getting faster and he also was feeling stronger, but he was still finding that it was near torture on his body but it worked.

* * *

***WOLF: nope I still say its penny!**


	3. the other side

**WOLF: holly ***** I can't believe I really did get this next chapter out today!**

**Penny: I can believe it. You were really happy with this story, so I can see you sitting down and typing. Also, are you going to try to get another out today or tomorrow?**

**WOLF: hmm well I wanna try for today, I mean it's not that hard for me to work right now, I have all the notes I need, and I don't have to worry about school or other related things so I'm going for it!**

**Penny: Kay, then start working and don't let the troublesome people bother you.**

**WOLF: ya I'll do that though my mom leaves for work soon…. Work!**

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but realize he was really tuning into someone just as bad as Reborn when he watched poor Harry run his usual morning laps, Natsu hot on his tail.

Yet, he realized the younger boy had really needed this training. If he even thought to let up it might just get the teen killed in the long run and so he hoped it would work.

Dumbledore had been hard on his ass trying to give Harry over to the old fool, but Tsuna could see that Dumbledore really hadn't spent any time trying to help this boy. Harry was hardly at fighting standards so it was likely that Dumbledore wasn't even going to try and teach the boy.

Tsuna wasn't dumb, he knew that Harry was the 'Savior of the Light,' but that didn't change a single thing; he was just a young boy who had been thrown into some stupid war because people chose to listen to a prophecy.

He could see just how much this fact had bothered the boy the moment he had laid eyes on him. He was unbelievably skinny, short (though he himself was short but that was due to his mother's genes); one could pass him off for a third or even a second year! Not even for a second did Tsuna think that this skinny boy would survive his challenges.

Originally after reading what his grandfather had written in his journal, he believed that it would have been someone who had the misfortune of someone playing a prank on them but when he moved on to gathering information, as Reborn had always told him to gather all the clues before he even thought to go anywhere near some where they didn't have full control of, and even then he still would research those places.

After reading about the 'Savior' Tsuna believe, at least by now, they would have given the boy some sort of mentor, because seriously he had faced off some demented teacher out for his head, a Basilisk and even a deranged werewolf professor while his own godfather was chasing after him.

This boy was going to die without help, so with a heavy heart he packed everything he would need, for both himself and Lambo. He would never leave Lambo out of his reach, no he had learned that letting family that were really close to him run around without protection would cost them their lives, and his own mother had paid the cost for that mistake.

But, depressing thoughts aside he had also moved to get Hayato and Takashi. Hayato was really good at getting information and forming plans, if anything happened than he would have a better chance of getting himself and anyone else out of it. Takashi was a friendly face, he could practically get anyone on his side, and Tsuna knew that going into this new territory having people trust him and his companions would be in his best interest.

So clearly taking his right and left hand men was not a hard thing to do; not at all.

Mukuro would only scare off everyone and ruin all of Takashi's hard work.

Chrome would have been okay but she had to go on a month long mission just a few days before they left so that wouldn't have worked.

Ryohei was a very eccentric person he was someone that needed to be free to run and putting him in a castle with a bunch of kids would have drove him mad. No, he needed to stay behind.

Hibari was just a flat out no. Simply said, Tsuna couldn't have him running around 'biting everyone to death'.

While Tsuna would have liked Reborn to also come he hadn't had the chance to contact his father/uncle figure because he had run off to do a hit and had turned off any form of contact Tsuna could access.

So really it was best to only bring these boys with him.

Sighing when Harry was tackled down by Natsu when the lion was getting annoyed with the lack of speed.

Harry really would have better chances if he continued to train with him though, sure he couldn't really help him learn to cast the spell but he could provide the spell and a way to use that spell to help him. There was also the other fact that wizards believed that they didn't need to exercise; there was no telling what harry would be facing. Sure the stairs in the school provided some exercise but it sure wasn't enough seeing as Natsu would easily catch up with harry even going really easy on the boy, hell the lion was practically walking and he was still close enough to jump in for the kill.

This was really going to be a lot of work.

"Whenever you find yourself on the side of the majority, it is time to pause and reflect."  
― Mark Twain

Tsuna had to admit, Harry had really nice friends. Actually, at least he had friends, what with his celebrity status. The girl named Hermione really cared for him like a big sister, in fact it was thanks to her he didn't have to worry about making harry eat more, as she was practically forcing food down his throat as it was.

Ginny, if he remembered right, was more of a support someone who would be there to kick him in the ass when he fell and force him back up. She may look innocent but really, she just reminded him of Haru; that girl was kind as the came but as soon as you start moping next to her she would force a gun on you, forcing you to have to run as fast as you could to even hope to live another day.

Ron was a bit of an ass. Tsuna could see that he and Harry were close but the red head needed to learn to look for the truth before he opened his mouth as that would get him killed one day.

Neville was a kind boy, similar to a big teddy bear. He didn't seem to fit in quite right with the others in his group because of the way he was so soft, but that softness that he held seemed to make Harry calmer.

"Juudaime, I'm telling you those twins are really trying to bother us!" Hayato exclaimed worriedly breaking Tsuna out of his thoughts.

Looking over to his right hand man, Tsuna couldn't help but feel irritated. Tsuna hadn't seen hide nor hair of these twins. Sure Harry had mentioned them but every time he came close to actually coming into sight with them Hayato would pull him away.

They were currently sitting in the rooms provided for them. Takashi was off somewhere, likely getting the trust of the kids and teachers in the school. Lambo was sleeping on his lap, that boy was really starting to get so lazy.

So really it was just Tsuna and Hayato sitting in the living room. They had eaten not long ago, as they opted to eat in the room together were they could talk than without a bunch of students watching their every move.

"Hayato, I told you it's fine. If they were trying to do anything harmful I would have felt it. It's likely that they just want to know about the strange people running around their school," Tsuna said softly, his hands putting down one of the books he had been looking over to see if it would help Harry, something about ways to breath under water for long periods of time.

Hayato growled, "Juudaime, not that I don't think your wrong but, but what if they aren't after you right now. You know that your intuition works best when people are after you and not people around you. What if they are trying to get rid of base-ball idiot and I first and then go in for you?!"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes before standing; hardly waking Lambo as he shifted his adopted little brother in his arms. "I'm sorry Gokudera but I highly doubt that, what reason would a bunch of normal kids, who have no connection to the mafia, want to attack me?"

That said, Tsuna moved to the entry way and quickly left, knowing Hayato was going to follow after him. As quickly as he could Tsuna took off at a running pace, using skills that he had gained from Reborn truly taking the time to really teach him to maneuver himself through the halls and down the stair cases without running into anyone of the teens walking to their next class.

People gasped as he ran, adapted skills making it so that Lambo wasn't even jolted from where he clung from Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna took hold of one of the many stair rails and jumped over, free falling down until he landed with grace of a cat right next to two boys who were sitting right next to one another, twins he noted silently, both also looking like that Ron boy so his brothers.

"Turn the gray haired one's hair pink," one of the boys grumbled into his palms for his twin, who seemed to be writing the idea down.

The two clearly hadn't realized he was there, after all with Reborn as your teacher deceit was the first thing you would really learn.

"Why don't we put the tall one in a frilly dress with pink and blue bows?" the other twin suggested.

Tsuna realized just then that they were talking about his Guardians. Who else in the school would be labeled as tall while the other gray?

Realizing Hayato had been right, the Weasley twins really were after them, but not to attack, it seemed pranks where what was an their mind this evening.

He was going to have to fix this before it got out of hand (not that it wouldn't have been funny to see Hayato try to impersonate his ancestor G).

Walking until he was standing before the two trouble makers, one who was too busy smashing his face into his hands and the other who was scribbling notes furiously onto a piece of parchment.

Clearing his throat to gather their attention, he smiled when they both jumped a foot into the air.

Both tuned to look at him in surprise, and though both looked the same Tsuna felt his stomach flutter when the boy who had been cradling his face in his palms locked eyes with his.

It was only years of being put in hundreds of embarrassing situations that kept his face from going into full blush, and instead just a light flush on his cheeks.

Clearing his throat to focus again he moved his hands to shift Lambo. "I happened to overhear you both planning to prank my Guardians," he gave a good nature smile at this, carefully keeping his eyes nearly fully shut so he wouldn't completely see the face of the red head. "If you do prank them please keep it to a minimum, I would hate to see them try to hunt you both down to gain revenge. The last person that pranked Hayato found out he wasn't kidding when he said he would stuff C4 down their pants."

Tsuna grinned evilly when he saw the terrified flushes on the boys' faces. "Sa, see you later, I have a little birdy to go find."

Tsuna quickly hurried to move down another corridor, where his face erupted into a full flush. Having been too flustered to see that Lambo had seen the whole thing and was glaring where the boys should have been.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
― Lao Tzu

The twins looked to one another in shock, how the hell had Tsuna crept up of them so easily?

It was like one moment there had been no one there and then the next there was. They would have to watch their steps from now one; what if the other guys were able to do that to?

Fred sighed and leaned back, trying to ignore the happy flutter in his gut. Being away from Tsuna for so long, not even being able to catch a glimpse of the short boy had left Fred's bond screaming for some sort of connection but those damn teens hadn't let them even come close to catching a glimpse of him.

They had clearly seen that they were trying to come close to them so they had reacted defensively. Though maybe it wasn't Tsuna's choice it seemed, seeing as he had come to talk to them without a single problem. Well except for the slight flush Fred had seen slip onto his face, so he had finally felt the bond activate on his side.

"Well at least he gave us a warning; I mean I do want to have kids…" George grumbled quietly.

Fred sent his brother a withering glare, couldn't he see that he was flustered here!


	4. conections and pranks

**WOLF: that's it, I can't do any more tonight, I can hardly keep my eyes open right now. **

**Penny: I agree that was a lot for one day. This will probably never happen again for as long as we are posting fanfictions. There might be another chapter tomorrow or there might not be. But for this story we will try for a chapter per week.**

**WOLF: hmmm, I wanna get more out tomorrow if I can. I wanna get through this story quickly. Not that I don't like this story I still have others to work on so I think I should try to keep working on this when I can, even though I will try not to stray into the one shot writing if I can. **

**Penny: True we have all of tomorrow to work but then school starts so that will make us slow down a little.**

**WOLF: yup so I may or may not get more than one chapter out tomorrow, but I am hoping to at least make it past the first challenge. **

**Penny: Then if you want to do that rest now so you can work tomorrow.**

**WOLF: Hi, hi, I'm going to sleep as soon as I can **

**Penny: Good and Good night.**

**WOLF: Oyasuminasai**

* * *

Walking down the corridor, to go to the ceremony of the Wand Weighing, Harry couldn't help but feel dread. He didn't want to be dragged into this mess. He only hoped it would go well. Maybe it would, seeing as Tsuna had started mother hening on him not even a few days ago.

It had come as a rather huge shock to Harry. Normally, Tsuna wouldn't really interact with him unless it was because of training, but to the shock of the whole student body and teachers alike. Tsuna and his little group had gone in about four days ago to have dinner with the whole school. Doing the same as the other schools and choosing to sit with the students, even though technically Tsuna was a Headmaster.

He sat next to Hermione, much to the shock of most of the student body and Hermione herself. She nervously smiled at him before she introduced herself and in return with a shy smile Tsuna introduced himself as well as his friends.

Lambo had moved to eat almost immediately when the food appeared on the table, filling up his plate with large amounts of meat and other less green foods. Tsuna, as if on instinct, piled several vegetables on the boy's plate, gaining a look of approval from Hermione.

The two of them quickly moved into a conversation, one that simply left everyone around them confused and if someone really leaned in to listen, it almost sounded like they were reciting a text book.

Harry, who had been trying to follow the best he could, could understand some of these things thanks to the books Tsuna had given him. Yet, in doing this Harry hadn't really been eating. Now, Hermione normally would have caught this and reprimanded him for it but she was so caught on being able to have a truly calculated conversation with someone that she just had to keep talking.

Now, Tsuna on the other hand had been facing Harry, so when he realized that his 'student' wasn't eating he leaned over the table and quickly dumped several different food groups onto Harry's plate, sending a sharp glare.

"If you don't finish that plate before you leave I swear I will triple your morning run!" Tsuna hissed.

Harry, in return paled and quickly started eating with vigor. Takashi glanced at his boss and smiled.

"Ma, Tsuna, it's just food."

That earned him a sharp glare. "He's short enough as it is. I mean, that couldn't be genes making him short. Really the people here are tall, it's nearly impossible for that to be the case. So clearly the problem is what he is eating."

People blinked at his response in surprise. "Does that mean your height is genetic?" George asked, trying to bring both his brother and himself into the conversation.

Tsuna flushed and cleared his throat when he spotted Fred sitting near his brother. "I didn't really take after my father…." Tsuna trailed off, poking at the food on his plate.

Hayato jumped seeing the twins speaking to his beloved Juudaime and glared hatefully.

Takashi though took it upon himself to calm his partner down.

There had also been one time when Harry was out doing his exercises, which he could proudly say that he was getting better, Natsu was jumping on him less now.

Harry to everyone's disbelief had tripped so badly at one point that he had busted part of his cheek open. The gash had been deep and was pouring out blood like a waterfall.

Tsuna had dropped everything he had been doing; no Lambo was not dropped but gently pushed off to the side, and quickly set to work cleaning and patching up the horrible cut.

The whole time he had a worried look on his face, one like a mother when she was worried her baby was hurt to the point it wouldn't be getting back up, or when they had an extremely high fever.

When he had finally let go of Harry, satisfied that it wouldn't start bleeding again, he finally decided that they would be going inside for the day.

As Tsuna led them all inside, Harry, Takashi and Lambo (Tsuna said that Hayato was talking with the librarian bout other subjects they could use to study.

Upon entering the building they spotted Fred and George who were sitting by a window, one that had full view of the area they had just been.

Tsuna flushed dark red when he realized they had seen the whole thing.

So with a sharp nod he hurried down the hall, Harry and Takashi having to run after him to keep up.

None of them saw the pleased smile of Fred's lips as he walked down the hall with his brother.

This sort of behavior continued from then on, much to Harry's surprise, and even more shocking when Tsuna started to have regular calm talks with the twins, neither really teasing him.

Harry sighed as he entered the designed room for the ceremony and was shocked to see that there was in fact, a fight happening in the room. Tsuna was standing nose to nose with Rita Skeeter. Neither were really saying anything once Harry had finally entered the room but bother seemed red in the face and rather haggard.

"Wench, this is the last time I'll say this, you have no right to try and interview my champion. I don't care if your readers want it. Harry Potter is my charge until the end of the year and if I see a single thing about him in your newspaper I will personally have it demolished and you fired," Tsuna said in a deathly cold voice, causing chills of fear to go down every back in the room.

Rita seemed to grow even more upset but Tsuna turned away, taking up a place next to his guardians. Harry carefully entered the room and went to stand by Tsuna like all the other champions did and winced when he saw the burning hatred in his golden eyes.

"Well…. Why don't we get started?" Ollivander suggested hesitantly, before moving on to help Fleur with her wand before moving on to the boys in turn.

When everything was done and over with, Tsuna left the room with Harry trailing after him trying to keep up with Tsuna's surprisingly fast pace. Along the way they spotted Lambo, who was sitting under a window. The little boy looked up and smiled before running to Tsuna who scooped him into his arms, giving a small grunt at the boys weight.

"Goodness, Lambo, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were growing too quickly," Tsuna said softly doing a good job at hiding his anger.

Lambo pouted, "Mo, Tsuna-nii, I'm not even that big yet; you're just too small."

Tsuna glared softly, "Lambo you are eight years old, what in the world makes you think that you are still the same size you were three years ago?"

Lambo scoffed, "Well if you were like Bakadera or Takabaka, you wouldn't be so short. They've grown since then." Lambo snickered when Tsuna growled at him playfully, before turning to Harry.

"Why don't we see if we can find somewhere good to practice, hm?"

Harry almost wanted to let out a whine but he knew better, Tsuna was just trying to help him.

* * *

"Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike."  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

* * *

Fred could have been doing the happy dance right now. Tsuna had really been getting along with him, and it was shocking, seeing as Tsuna didn't talk to people other than, from what he was told, his adopted family.

Fred had been told a little bit about all of them (not knowing that Tsuna was testing the way he would react to hearing about the crazy group).

This Hibari guy seemed to be one of the worst. From what he had gathered the guy was cold and indifferent, hitting people when he didn't like what they were doing. But Tsuna said that the guy was nice in his own way, he may seem cold and even hateful but Tsuna talked fondly about the way that the guy looked over their little group like a big brother that liked his alone time.

That said Fred realized the worst of the group was likely Mukuro, he was a pervert. Enough said. And anyone that laid a hand on Tsuna in such a way simply put themselves in Fred's bad list.

Ryohei seemed like a cool guy, maybe a bit crazy but cool all the same.

Chrome, the only girl of the group, was someone Fred hoped he could meet someday. She sounded so much like Ginny that it almost made him laugh, though she didn't have the same tone as Ginny, Chrome sounded to be a shier person.

Fred grinned as he walked down the hall; he knew that his brother was also smiling next to him, happy for his brother's joy.

Everything seemed to just be on the upside for his since he had met Tsuna, well except for Hayato, Takashi and even Lambo keeping him away from Tsuna the best they could. They would drag Tsuna away anytime they were about to cross in the hall way and that just made Fred sad.

In fact the only time he ever really got to talk to Tsuna was during meals, and during those times he had to watch how he would act so the boys wouldn't do or say anything to him.

Life sucked, but he would get revenge!

The two smiled when the heard the sound of Hayato's voice, he was oddly enough talking about… Aliens…?

He and his brother grinned at one another before they moved towards the corner aiming their wands at their targets very carefully.

In union they whispered their spells and watched with smirks as the changes happened.

Hayato yelped as he looked down to see a powdery pink dress that barely went down to his knees, the sleeves puffy on his arms, and the chest was a tight corset. He gave a loud manly scream and gripped his hair which caused him to spot the bright pink it had become.

Takashi froze where he stood, looking at the long flowing dress that seemed to stretch out behind him, as well as the horrid long blond hair wig that donned his head.

"Buahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The four of them turned to look to the opposite end of the corridor where Harry and Tsuna stood both wide eyed at the sight, while Lambo laughed so hard he started to cry.

"E-eto…. T-Takashi, H-Hayato wha...?" Tsuna just couldn't seem to get a single full sentence out, too shocked by the sight in front of him.

Harry looked to the two twins who were trying to hid themselves from sight so they didn't get in trouble and smirked. He should have known better, after all making these two upset was the same as signing a contract for life long pranks.

"Pfff…" everyone, including Lambo, looked to Tsuna who was cupping his mouth with his left hand while his right was holding Lambo in place.

"Oh, oh goodness, you two please go change!" Tsuna exclaimed before falling into a fit of giggles.

The two didn't waste a moment before taking off to their rooms to change, not knowing they were running towards a sea of fan girls passing to their next class.

Harry gripped Tsuna's elbow to steady him when he started to tip over.

"I… I wish Reborn was here to see this!" Tsuna said softly as he calmed down, slowly patting Harry to let him know he was okay.

Tsuna's eyes flickered to the twins and smiled wildly. "Thank you," he said softly, cheeks still flushed with laughter. Patting Harry on the head, he pushed him over to his friends before he started walking down the hallway still lapsing into light laughter and whispering something about pictures.

George turned to his twin and grinned seeing the flushed daze on his face. "Well brother I would say you just made his day!" Fred said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.


End file.
